


Juez, Jurado y Ejecutor.

by AnnieWizxrd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Dark!Hunk, Fisherman!Lance, Lumberjack!Hunk kinda... more like carpenter really, M/M, Town secrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieWizxrd/pseuds/AnnieWizxrd
Summary: Horas después están recostados en el suelo, la cabeza de Lance recargada sobre su pecho y su mano recorriendo ociosamente su espalda. Cuando mira Lance, debe tener una mirada tonta porque éste le da un besito antes de sonreírle de nuevo.///Hay un pueblo... y también hay consecuencias.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Juez, Jurado y Ejecutor.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Judge, Jury and Executioner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328604) by [MatchaMochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi). 



Hay un pequeño pueblo, justo al lado del gran lago, conocido por sus preciosas flores silvestres en la primavera. La seguridad es infalible, su comunidad es pacífica y se les conoce por ser acogedores con los recién llegados. La familia Garret lleva años viviendo en él y sus descendientes siempre han vivido bosque adentro, aunque no muy lejos del lago. Eran leñadores, construyendo casas para los pueblerinos y tallando juguetes para los niños cuando llegaba Navidad.

La familia de Hunk siempre ha sido cercana a la de Lance; pues los McClain llevaban mucho más tiempo viviendo ahí que la mayoría. Eran pescadores, a menudo se les podía ver regresando del lago con enormes redes de peces a cuestas. Hunk siempre ha dicho que es más como un carpintero que un leñador, pero Lance siempre le ha dicho que le encanta lo guapo que se ve cargando su hacha.

Lance y Hunk eran amigos de la infancia y, a medida que iban creciendo, cuando Lance merodeaba por el bosque, con el cabello húmedo tras un día el lago, comenzaron a salir; y pronto... bueno, pronto Hunk esperaba que pudieran celebrar su boda en otoño, cuando el clima no fuera demasiado caliente o frío. Podría terminar su casa para entonces, horneando pan dulce para su pequeño espacio.

“¡Hunk!!

Y ahí venía, con el rostro brillante en una enorme sonrisa y su sombrero de paja brincando en su espalda. Lance corre hacia el y resopla cuando chocan en un abrazo de oso, pero lo complace, levantándolo en sus brazos y dándole vueltas alrededor, haciéndole gritar de alegría. Se ríe también, acariciando el cuello de Lance.

“Hueles a pescado.”

“ _Tú_ hueles a sudor,” Retrocede y frunce el ceño “No creo que eso sea un insulto, me gusta cuando estás así”

“¡Lance!”

Lance se ríe de él y muerde juguetón la nariz de Hunk antes de alejarse, “¡Sé que te gusta también, Hunky Hunk!”

Se encontraban en la parte del bosque donde estaba cortando madera, el pasto tan verde como el cielo azul. Normalmente nadie iría por esa zona, aislada por los abundantes árboles que cubren las huellas hasta el edificio más cercano del pueblo. Así que Hunk no se preocupa cuando atrapa a Lance por detrás y lo tumba al pasto para besarlo hasta que estén sonrojados y sin aliento.

Horas después están recostados en el suelo, la cabeza de Lance recargada sobre su pecho y su mano recorriendo ociosamente su espalda. Cuando mira a Lance, debe tener una mirada tonta porque éste le da un besito antes de sonreírle de nuevo.

“¿Qué hay compañero?” Dice Hunk, una broma local que han tenido por años.

La risa de Lance le hace derretir por dentro, sintiéndose tan dulce en sus oídos como la miel.

“Hola, mi amor.”

-

-

-

Han tenido toda clase de visitantes en el pueblo. Los mercaderes que vienen cada semana a intercambiar comida y materiales por otras provisiones que puedan necesitar, algún viajante solitario en busca de un lugar de descanso, los representantes anuales de ciudades más grandes que revisan el pueblo...

Siempre existen estos grupos ruidosos que aparecen ocasionalmente, sin embargo. Esos que reservan una noche en la posada y tratan a las personas a su alrededor como si fueran sus sirvientes. Esos que provienen de la realeza, o quizá solo nacieron con una vena sádica que deja un sabor amargo en la boca de Hunk. Ellos también los han tenido, pero nunca han ido más allá de ocasionales peleas en el bar o fuertes regaños.

Es sólo cuando observa la forma en que Lance oculta su rostro de él, que piensa que podría ser el caso.

“H-hey, Hunk. Um, cariño, ¿Por qué me miras así? No es nada, en serio.”

Hunk está _furioso_ , sus nudillos ya están blancos, su otra mano acariciando la mejilla de Lance suavemente, el pulgar acariciando el moretón que va tomando color bajo su ojo. Lance pasa las manos por su piel, sus brazos delgados en contraste con los suyos más grandes.

“Quién.”

“Hunk, eso- eso fue- Yo lo pude haber manejado mejor, yo-”

“Lance, por favor. Necesito saberlo.”

Su corazón se _destroza_ cuando Lance comienza a mover la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas y su espalda sacudiéndose mientras todo se colapsa a su alrededor. No se atreve a tocarlo, Lance se abraza a si mismo y le cuenta todo; como cuando eran niños y corría hacia Hunk lejos de los matones.

Hunk jamás había sentido esta clase de rabia, sin embargo. Intenta calmarse, pensar las cosas mejor, pero lo único que puede recordar son los moretones en las muñecas de Lance y la forma en que temblaba como una hoja, mirando al fondo como si aún pudiera verlos ahí.

-

“ _I’ve just come back from helping out mother in the lake, my father had gotten a cold so there weren’t enough people taking care of the inn. I didn’t know how many of them there was but I was sent to their rooms because they wanted to eat breakfast there._

_T-they held me down, and I tried to shout for help but they covered my mouth and, and, and they pulled my trousers down I- It. It didn’t. I kicked one of them before. I mean. I got punched, but by then Allura and her dad had heard and they chased them out._ ”

“ _Acababa de regresar de ayudar a mi madre en el lago, mi papá se enfermó así que no había suficientes para cuidar la posada. No sabía cuántos de ellos había, pero me mandaron a sus habitaciones porque querían desayunar ahí...  
M-me agarraron y yo intenté gritar, pero me pusieron algo en la boca y, y, y me bajaron los pantalones y- y no pasó. Le di una patada a uno de ellos antes. Es decir. Me golpearon, pero para entonces Allura y su papá escucharon y los mandaron lejos._”

El canto de las aves, la cálida brisa, el sonido del agua ondulante.

“Hunk, yo estaba- yo estaba,”

No escuchó nada de eso.

“Estaba tan _asustado_ -”

-

-

-

Esa noche, afila su hacha, observando a la brillante luna llena.

-

-

No va inmediatamente, después de todo, aún necesita primero permiso para hacerlo.

Pasa a visitar a Allura, se deja inmergir en la cocina, mientras ella coloca la masa de galletas en la bandeja, una por una. Le dirige una mirada seria antes de sonreír y regresar al horno. Le hace un comentario casi a la ligera, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

“Acoso verbal, quejas por ruido, sucios, groseros, incluso le faltaron al respeto a la cocina de mi madre y ahora _esto_.” Golpea con el puño la mesa de madera, acariciándola justo después, casi como una disculpa. Suspira, sacudiendo la harina de sus manos sobre el delantal, “Obviamente no hay justicia aquí. Sabes a donde ir, Hunk. Sólo hazlo con discreción, ¿de acuerdo?”

Asiente rígidamente. Pero sus hombros se relajan visiblemente cuando Allura le dice que puede llevarle a Lance algunas galletas. El chocolate es su favorito.

-

-

Los McClain siempre han sido una familia grande. Tienen al menos diez niños corriendo alrededor del frente de su casa con unos cuantos adultos caminando alrededor, cuidando de ellos. Le da a alguno de ellos las galletas de Alluram observando como gritan de alegría cuando les dice que son de chocolate.

La pequeña María lo jala hacia la sombra de uno de aquellos enormes árboles que vigila el prístino lago azul. Tienen un columpio ahí y ella se sienta en él, riendo alegremente cuando Hunk la ayuda a columpiarse. Entonces dice,

“Los demás también detestan a esos hombres señor Garret. El que tenía la voz como un burro fue malo conmigo, me dijo que debería lanzarme de un acantilado sólo porque no puedo ver” Hunk sisea ante esto. Quiere decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpe con otra risa, “Está bien señor Garret. Hablo con los demás también, todos piensan que esos hombres debieron haberse ido antes.”

Un grito a la distancia hace eco detrás de ellos. Es Marco, el hermano de Lance, llamándolos para la cena.

Ella zumba en voz alta,

“Pero se asegurará de que ellos no vuelvan jamás, ¿verdad?”

-

Marco le toma del brazo después de la cena, antes de que se vaya y su cara se mantiene cautelosa, pero su voz firme y el agarre fijo, “Toma mi caballo. A veces puedo escucharlo llorar en las noches, ¿sabes? Ve. Haz que _paguen-_ ”

-

El mango del hacha se siente familiar, lo ha usado desde los doce por lo que el peso del hacha no le molesta en absoluto. Lo cierto es que tiene un poco de peso extra desde que ha empezado a salir con Lance, pero a Lance le gusta su suavidad, a veces besa su rostro y le dice que no le gustaría nada diferente.

Hunk se pone sus guantes de piel, con el hacha atada a su espalda.

Comienza a moverse justo después de la media noche, cuando encuentra el campamento, no se molesta en esperar a que se duerman. Avienta agua sobre el fuego, trayendo la oscuridad sobre el campamento. Entonces, entre la cacofonía de exclamaciones, comienza.

Golpea a todos y cada uno de ellos; los derriba, patea, les rompe los brazos y piernas. Cuando sólo se encuentra él en medio de todo; un desastre de cuerpos jadeantes, sangre y suciedad, respira pesadamente por unos minutos antes de moverlos uno a uno cerca de un árbol. Ahí los amarra juntos.

Se sienta sobre un tocón de árbol y espera a que se despierten.

Cuando lo hacen, gruñe con el gesto en blanco. Primero vienen los gritos confusos e iracundos, luego los ruegos desesperados y los pequeños gimoteos y, finalmente, es el,

“ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! ¿Por qué lo estas hac-_ ”

Realmente es cansado después del primer chillido. Saca una caja de algún lugar dentro de sus tiendas y la deja caer frente a ellos. Luego, toma bruscamente una de sus manos y la ata a la caja. Se puede oler orina, sus gritos y sollozos son meramente ruido de fondo para él. Como el canto de las aves, la brisa, el sonido del agua.

Levanta su hacha.

El primero es un completo desastre. No para de llorar sobre “ _Mis manos, carajo, mis manos-_ ” las corta antes de cortar los pies de otro de ellos. Al tercero le tocan los dedos. El último es un ejemplo de lo que inevitablemente les pasará a todos al final. Su cabeza cae de sus hombros con un fuerte sonido grotesco. Todos gritan una y otra vez hasta que los acaba con el gesto en blanco y el corazón firme.

Se limpia la sangre de la mejilla, aún cuando su ropa está completamente cubierta.

Entierra los cuerpos y deja que sus cabezas se hundan en la profundidad del lago azul. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, de todos modos.

Cabalga de regreso al pueblo justo antes del amanecer, se baña y cambia sus ropas, asegurándose de quitarse el hedor del hierro de encima. Va a ver a Lance después de su desayuno.

Y debió ser un mal sueño, porque Lance lo abraza y lo sostiene por un largo rato, suspirando mientras lo sostiene aún más fuerte. Besando su ceja, acariciando su espalda, diciendo,

“Está bien, está bien.”

Afuera, las aves cantan. Puede ver a Allura jugando con María en el lago, las nubes reflejándose de una manera preciosa.

“Todo está bien, mi amor. No necesitas preocuparte.”

Y el pueblo despierta en un nuevo día.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE AUTORX: Tiendo a ser indirecta, por lo que si no fui clarx...
> 
> Juez: Allura  
> Jurado: María y los otros primos  
> Ejecutor: Hunk
> 
> \---
> 
> Hey :) No sé que tan popular es esta pareja en español realmente, pero me parece un gran fic, diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a leer para este par y me pareció lindo traducirlo para quienes gusten de esta pareja, o quienes quieran leer algo distinto. No sé que tan viva siga la comunidad de VLD en español pero oop.  
> Debo decir que mientras lo traducía me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta la narración casi casual en contraste a los eventos que aquí ocurren.  
> Aguanten los hispanohablantes


End file.
